Bound To You A Puckleberry Story
by SuperFilo
Summary: Song Fic. First fanfic, please be nice. :  What if Rachel was still hung up on Finn and Puck's still waiting in the sidelines? Will she ever get over the golden boy, to have the chance with the sweet mohawked stud? Please R&R! PUCKLEBERRY ALL THE WAY! :


**Don't Own Anything. The song or the characters. **

**First Fan Fic. Ever. Please R&R! Puckleberry! :D **

**Enjoy.**

She was over Finn.

Really she was.

She's just having a hard time to trust anybody at the moment. Even Noah. She knew these feelings doesn't compare to what she felt for Finn. She might even love Noah. That's not impossible.

Though she can't go through another heartbreak.

She knew that she never really did love Finn, she just love the idea of Finn. Him being quarterback and the most popular guy in school, she thought that this was the opportunity to get up the student hierarchy. Not being the freak anymore. The girl with the big mouth, and the girl with the big dreams. She thought she loved Finn. Yes, thought. But until Noah came with open arms when he heard what that douchebag Finn did again to Rachel. He broke up with her for the same fucking reasons. Apparently she was never good enough for him, and he still really did loved Quinn.

Puck knew that all those times that Finn did everything in his power to change Rachel. Even Rachel knew this. Puck wouldn't really tell anyone that he liked Rachel. But he wouldn't deny it also. Fuck, if someone had a problem with that, he'll just knock them out. Yep, he's badass like that. He's been watching the Finchel show for quite a while now, making bets in his head to how long this episode will last. The longest was about 5 weeks? Puck just had to watch Rachel giggle when Finn would whisper in her ear. Rachel being the great actress that she is, couldn't miss Puck stares. When another episode ended, Puck couldn't deny that he was happy. Yet, he had to pick up the pieces. He had to be there for Rachel, since Rachel was a pretty cool chick.

"Hey Berry." as Rachel picked up from the other line. Wondering why Noah was calling her.

"Oh, hello, Noah. What can I help you with?" she asked sitting cross legged on her bed.

"Nothing. Just wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight?" he asked, as he ran a hand through his Mohawk. Shuttup. He was totally nervous - she'd say no.

"Oh. I guess. If you want to. Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I might be able to cheer you up. Another episode of the Finchel show ended today."

"You've heard." she whispered.

"Nuhhh-duhh. I think the whole student body heard."

"Right. And you want to cheer me up? Why?" she asked, confused.

"Nothing. I just don't think what Finn's been doing to is cool and can't a couple of good-looking Jews hang out on a Friday night? He's a douche."

"Oh okay. You wanna come over now?"

"Sure, but please don't let me watch some of your stupid Broadway shows. Or really old movies, with Audrey Hepburn in it."

"Noah Elijah Puckerman! I'll have you know that Audrey Hepburn is an icon! And you will watch a Broadway show and Funnyface, not that you've insulted me!"

"Fine, I'll watch it if you let me pick a movie for us to watch. A _normal _movie."

"Funnyface is a _normal_ movie."

"Fine, a fucking movie that is from the present. Not some movie from the past, alright? You know how they say, "_Stop living in the past." _Yeah, I think you should listen to that." he said, being quite proud to himself.

"Your language is vulgar, and alright. By the way, excellent usage of old sayings, Noah. And what movie might this be?"

"It's a surprise, babe."

"Fine."

"I'll be there in 10. See ya, Berry."

"Goodbye, Noah." as he hanged up and got ready. Looking around his room, he didn't have the tidiest room out there. Took the closest shirt and put it on, and he was out the door. He quickly said bye to his ma, and ruffled the squirt's hair.

He decided to get some gas, and stopped by 7-11 and get some food, and some slushies. Cherry and Grape. He got in Berry's house in 5. He didn't know he was this excited in seeing her. Weird. He presses the doorbell, and Berry herself answered. He gave her a once over and saw what she was wearing. She was wearing a pink silk pyjamas and a white singlet, with her brown hair in a messy bun. Two words went to his mind. _Sexy. Hot. _

"Good evening, Noah." she says with a grin. Her eyes travelled down the bags on his hands and the two slushies in his hand. She quickly took the bags and asked him to come in.

"You really didn't have to bring any stuff. You know most of this stuff I don't eat."

"Oh then more for me? You eat chips, Berry. At least the plain ones, and I got your favourite Grape slushie." he said with a smirk and holding up the 2 slushies.

"Well thank you. My daddies aren't here and are on a business trip. So we can watch the movie in the big TV." she said as she lead them to the living room. She had poofed out the pillows and fixed the centre table before Noah came.

"What movie are we watching? It better not be some fucking oldies movie. We've talked about this." Noah said as he rolled his eyes, and praying silently to the God up there, that it wouldn't be some of her stupid movies.

"I don't appreciate your vulgar and crude language, Noah Puckerman. But it has come to my mind to pick a movie tonight, that will make both parties, happy. I picked_ Burlesque." _she picked up the DVD and showed it to him. His face nearly faltered as he saw Cher's face. But quickly smiled when he saw Christina's.

"Is this shit awesome movie where all the hot chicks dance in nothing but kinky outfits? Christina, is one hot MILF!" he said, as his eyes lit up. He quickly snagged the DVD out of Rachel's hands and turned on the TV and but nothing and pushed the DVD to the player.

"I'm glad your keen to see this movie, Noah." she said while making herself comfortable in the sofa. Puck dropped himself in the couch and placed his feet in the table with his hands on the back of his head. Rachel just rolled her eyes. _Boys._

"Berry, I am impressed. I wasn't expecting you to pick such a fucking awesome movie." he said, giving her a side glance and a smirk.

"Thank you, Noah. I've wanted to watch this movie for quite a while now. I was meant to watch it with Mercedes in the cinemas, but I just didn't have time. So I had to wait quite a while for it to come out on DVD. I'm greatly impressed to the dancing skills of these girls. Especially Christina. I never pictured her but a singer—" she rambled on, but was cut off by Puck.

"Berry, the movie's starting. I would fucking appreciate it if you wouldn't talk while I check out these girls."

"Sorry, Noah."

"S'cool. Let's just watch." Crossing his arms against his chest, and he couldn't help but stare at Rachel. She's _soooo_ close to him and she's wearing those hot clothes. Suddenly, he felt suddenly hot.

"Is it just me or is it hot in here?" he suddenly had the urge to remove his letterman jacket, leaving him in his grey wife beater. Rachel just stared for a moment and couldn't help but admire Noah's arms.

"Uh, did you want me to adjust the thermostat?" she stood up abruptly. Noah grabbed her wrist pulling her down right next to him, their legs were nearly on top of each other.

"Nahh, that's okay, Berry. It was just mostly just you wearing those super hot clothes. You should more of those at school, I mean not the jammies. But the singlets, and pants. Instead of your usual granny sweaters and knee high socks, you know what I mean? Fuck." he ran a hand through his Mohawk.

"I happen to like what I wear at school, I think they're appropriate for when I try to learn some education. But we better stop talking, if we don't want to miss any of the good parts of the movie."

They had watch the movie in silence up to when Rachel started shifting in her seat squealing when Cam Gigandet was naked and only a box of cookies was just separating his junk to the screen. Puck suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"Pfft. What a lame ass. That is so not the fucking right way to get a girl turned on, by putting cookies in your junk. That shit's dirty. What a fucking waste of cookies."

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind a cookie from him." Rachel said with a mischievous smirk.

"Oh Berry, don't fucking say things like that when I'm around. Who knew you were such a dirty girl?" he said as he stared at her with a mock shocked face.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Noah." she challenged, the movie is totally forgotten.

"Oh really? Try me." he said, Puck paused the movie before facing her with arms crossed against his chest and raised his eyebrow.

"Did you know for a fact, that I got a tattoo?" she stated with a fact.

"WHAT? YOU? YOU GOT A TATTOO? RACHEL BERRY? BULLSHIT." he said surprised and freaking out. Who cares about this goddamn hot ass movie, if he found out things like this about Rachel Berry. Never in an eternity did he imagine Rachel Berry with a tattoo. I mean, it's Rachel _fucking_ Berry. She's like the smaller replica of the Virgin Mary.Even he know who the Virgin Mary is and he's Jewish, that's because he practically took all virginities of all the girls in McKinley … or Lima. Yep, he's a stud and a BAMF.

"Yes, I do. I got it when I turned 16. It's very simple and very me." she said with a big-ass smile. _She's cheeky as a tomato tonight,_ Puck thought.

"Oh yeah, I'll be the judge of that. Show me." he told her with a challenging face.

"Sure." He was surprised to how quick she gave in. She was kind of surprised too. But there was just something about Noah that she trusted, because tonight he's not Puck, he's Noah. She stood up from the couch, and turned hair back towards him. Puck was waiting and his eyes widened on the scene where Rachel slowly lifted her singlet up and pushing her pyjama pants down just a little bit. He was totally fucking getting a hard on right now. He's so pass the phase to where he denied that Rachel Berry was indeed hot. Then he saw it, the medium sized black coloured in star and a G-clef on the right side of her lower back. It was so Rachel Berry.

"Wow, you have gotta be fucking kidding me. I thought you were just making shit up. Or maybe talking about a tattoo that is like, I don't know the ones that go off in 3 days. But that shit is legit permanent." he said, as he reached a hand to slightly brush his hands over it. Rachel shivered when she felt Noah's touch. Puck just smirked, thinking that he had that much effect on Rachel.

"Okay, now that you've seen it. What do you think?" she said as she spun to turn to Noah who was still sitting on the couch facing her and as she hurriedly placed her singlet down and her pants up.

"Well I think it's badass." he slouched back the couch with his hands behind his head. Who knew Rachel Berry actually had the guts to do that? He sure didn't. But apparently she does, and it Turns. Him. On.

"Really?" she giddily asked with her eyes lighting up. She sat back on the couch and waited for Noah to answer.

"Totally, Berry. Yeah I thought you'd be crying when you get it, and I really didn't think you'd be capable of doing shit like that." he told her, still flabbergasted with her new revelation.

"You don't me know me at all do you, Noah?" she stated, looking at him straight to the eye.

"I guess I don't. But I'd like to know more. Go out on a date with me, Berry." he asked her. For some reason, he was actually scared that she would say no. I mean, that week when he went out with her sophomore year, was actually the best week he'd ever had. Rachel was the only person who actually believes that he was worth something. He could do anything out there and that he's most definitely not a Lima Loser. She's also a _great _kisser, even thought he never got second base, shit's till hot.

"Why would you want to date me? Noah, you know I just broke up with Finn, _again._ I don't really think I can be in another relationship and if I can easily trust someone with my heart again. I hope you understand. We can be friends and maybe when I'm ready, we can date." she told him from the heart. Truth is, Rachel did regret breaking up with him the week in sophomore year. Noah was the only one who actually stood up for her, and deep down he was the sweetest boy you'd meet. The whole Mohawk and badass reputation was just for show.

"Okay, Berry. I do understand. But not in a million years would I be like, St. Finnegan. He's just a douche. I would never hurt you, coz truth is I really like you. I've been watching the Finchel show on the sidelines, waiting for my fucking chance with you. Now, that the show's over I will get my chance. So, I'll be a friend to you or what the fuck ever till your ready, alright?" he said while looking straight to her eyes.

"I know, Noah. Don't think I didn't see your stares when Finn and I are talking by my locker. You're not that subtle. And thank you, Noah. I appreciate it." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Let's finish this fucking movie, so we can watch mine." he told her, he grabbed the remote and played it again. He then grabbed her by the waist and settled her right by his side. Rachel suddenly felt comfortable and rested her head under Noah's chin. Puck slowly played with her brown locks as they listened to Christina belt out the song _Bound To You_.

"She has a great voice. Did you know that this song alone won 3 golden globes and 2 nominations? It's amazing." she told him in a quite whisper, never taking her eyes away from the movie.

"Yeah, she does have a great voice. But you have an amazing voice, Christina has got no chance in hell on you. She might've won bunch of gold awards, but one day you'll get on too. You'll be getting your fucking Tony shit and more." he said to her, and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you, Noah. You too have an amazing voice."

"Yeah, and when we make some hot Jewish babies, they'll just knock people's shoes out." he said with a smirk. Rachel just gave out a small giggle.

They had finished the movie but it was already late and didn't have time to watch Puck's _White Chicks_. That shit was funny.

"I better go, Berry. My ma would be worried. Since it's the weekend, I have pools to clean. Maybe we'll hang tomorrow night?" he asked her. As he got up and put on his jacket, he walked to the door with Rachel following behind.

"Of course, Noah. But I just don't see what is funny about 2 black guys, and I'm not being racist, to pretend that they are 2 white girls." she stated while looking at the DVD Noah had brought.

"Fuck. We are seriously watching that shit tomorrow. You're lack of knowings towards normal movie scares the living hell out of me." he said as he got out of the threshold and Rachel was by the door.

"Knowings isn't a word, Noah. But sure, we will watch tomorrow and then. Goodbye, Noah." she said while giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye, Berry." he walked back to his truck and went home.

The next day they did watch _White Chicks _and _Hot Chick_. Rachel didn't appreciate the language, but she did enjoy watching it. This movie thing between them went for weeks. She made him watch _Wicked, West Side Story _and _FunnyFace. _He still didn't like it. They became great friends, and would share a small smile here and there at school. They weren't strangers to each other anymore. Though no one knew about their new found friendship. She's starting to build a little trust towards Noah.

She knew that he wouldn't hurt her on purpose. Noah is tired of waiting for Rachel. After those nights they'd chill and watch movies, really opened his eyes. He's fucking falling in love with the crazy. He sounds like a pussy admitting it too. So he's saying it once, and once only. He's totally in love with Rachel Berry. _Fuck_. He's also kinda tired of fucking waiting for her. It's been at least a month or two since he confessed his feelings towards her. Tonight, he's had enough. He's gonna fucking tell her that he loves him, and he's not going to back down. It's all or nothing for Rachel Berry.

He gets in the Berry residence, and jumps in the backyard and throws pebbles at Rachel's window. Rachel didn't know who it was, but when she did open her window, she was surprised that it was Noah.

"Noah! What are you doing here?" she whisper yelled.

"I need to talk to you! I'm coming up." he said as he climbed that tree right next to her window. When he got in the windowsill, he faced her with a serious face.

"Noah, what are you doing here?"

"Listen, Berry and listen good. I'm fucking in love with you." he watched as Rachel's eyes widened in shock.

"Noah. I think you're sorely mistaken about this. You like me, remember? You can't be in love with me." she said to Noah. She was still trying to digest everything that Noah has just told her.

"No, you're wrong. I'm actually in love with you. I love you're crazy ass. I love how you always stand up for what you think is fucking right. How you dress in those granny clothes, which by the way is fucking hot. Gives the whole sexy librarian look. I love your voice. I love you're tattoo. I love that you're my fucking Hot Jewish American Princess. I love how you're the only one in this insane ass town, that I'm not a Lima Loser and that you think that I am worth something." he said without taking his eyes off her. He could see her eyes water and he couldn't help himself but reach his thumb and stop them before they fall. Shit, he's turning like a pussy for this girl. But it's _soooo _worth it.

"Noah, it's because you aren't a Lima Loser and you are worth something. You will do something great when you get out of this town. Just please give me time to think." she said with a sad voice. Stepping away from him.

"No Rach. It's all or nothing. If you tell me to go, I'm going."

"That's not fair! You can't just confess me your feelings and expect me to run to your arms! How would I know I'm just not another of you're girls? How am I certain that you wouldn't break my heart? I told you this. I told you that I'm not ready for a relationship after Finn!" she said louder than necessary. Her breathing became shallow and the tears started falling down.

"Who cares about Finn? You're not one of the girls! You're the girl! Do you see me fucking giving speeches to all the girls I've been with? NO! I'm not going to break you're heart, because I'm not fucking Finn. I know you've told me this, but I'm just tired of waiting. Please don't tell me you're still fucking pining for Finn. Are you?" he shouted back.

"No, Noah! I'm just trying to mend the heart that he broke. If I'm giving myself to you, I'm giving all of me to you. I don't want half my heart to you and half still for Finn. NO!" she cried as she fell on her knees, face on her hands."

"Sure, Berry. We'll just –um- talk later." he said as he jumped out of her window.

Rachel just cried on the floor, then went to her bed and cried even more. She really thought about what Noah what just said. Maybe he is worth it. Maybe he wouldn't hurt her like Finn did. He's Noah when he was with her. She knew what she has to do.

The next day during Glee practice, Puck sat on the farthest sit on the back. He just watched as Rachel came in and they shared a short glance at each other. Rachel just gave him a sad smile and Puck just gave a short nod.

"Okay guys, settle down." Mr. Schuester said.

"Uhm, Mr. Schue. If I'm allowed I want to perform something."

"Okay Rachel. The floor is yours." he said as he took one of the chairs.

"This is for the boy who I never realised something I wanted and needed. He's kind, caring, and sweet. I just didn't realise that till last night. Noah, I am sorry. I want you to listen and I want you to know that I do trust you." she said while looking straight to Noah.

"Puckleberry 2.0?" Kurt whispered to Mercedes.

The music started and _Bound To You _started. A faint "aww" came from Mercedes and Kurt, since they knew this song so well.

_Sweet love, Sweet love_

_Trapped in your love _

_I've opened up, unsure I can trust_

_My heart and I, _

_Were buried in dust._

_Free me, Free us._

Rachel started singing her eyes never left Puck's.

_You're all I need,_

_When I'm holding you tight._

_If you walk away, _

_I will suffer tonight._

_I found a man I can trust._

_And Boy, I believe in us._

_I am terrified to love for the first time._

_Can't you see that I'm bound in chains?_

_I finally found my way._

_I am bound to you, I am bound to you._

_So much, so young, I faced on my own._

_Walls I built up, became my home._

_I'm strong, and I'm sure there's a fire in us._

_Sweet love, you pure._

_I catch my breath, with just one beating heart._

_And I brace myself, please don't tear this apart._

_I found a man I can trust,_

_And boy, I believe in us._

_I am terrified to love for the first time._

_Can't you see that I'm bound in chains._

_I finally found my way,_

_I am bound to you, I am bound to-_

_Suddenly the moments here,_

_I embraced my fears, _

_All that I have been carrying all these years._

_Do I risk it all?_

_Come this far, just to fall? Fall?_

Rachel belted out the high note, and tears were falling from her eyes. All puck wanted do was to run down and take her in his arms.

_I can trust, and boy I believe in us._

_I am terrified to love for the first time._

_Can't you see that I'm bound in chains._

_And finally found my way._

_I am bound to you._

_I am. Ooooh, I am._

_I'm bound to you…_

She gave one last glance to Puck, before looking down. Noah couldn't wait to get out of here so they can talk.

"Wow, Rachel. That was amazing." Mr. Schue told her.

"Thank you, Mr Schue. Can I please be excused?" she asked.

"Of course, Rachel."

Rachel ran out of the room. Noah jumped on his feet and ran after her.

"PUCKLEBERRY!" Brittany cheered.

"BERRY!" he shouted, as he saw her just running to the school doors. She turned around finding Noah walking slowly towards her.

"Noah."

"Did you mean it? You trust me?" he took her face in both of her hands.

"Yes, Noah. I'm sorry I didn't realize then."

"Stuff that." His lips crashed to hers, and Rachel was taken a back with the harsh kiss, but she could help but kiss him back. He wrapped his arms around her waist and her hands wounds up latched onto his neck.

"I love you, Noah and I believe in us." she said with a smile when they pulled apart.

"I love you too, Berry. You and all your crazy." he gave her another peck on the lips.

Noah was worth it.

She was bound to him.

And she believes in them.


End file.
